Out in the Rain
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: "The rain always calmed him; bringing what little hope that desperately clung to his heart to life. The soft hissing of rain pattering on leaves, the ground and buildings took him to a utopia that only faintly resided in his mind shrouded in darkness." One-shot. Contains minor PreciousMetalShipping (GoldxSilver/SilverxGold). Please review!


Dark, gray storm clouds wafted across the sky above. A heavy rain fell from the dark clouds, coating everything below in the clear, cool water.

He sat, long scarlet hair draping over half of his expressionless face. Dull, gray orbs stared ahead, watching the rustling of leaves that spread about the oak tree beside him. The calming noise of the rain falling seemed so relaxing to him, despite the coldness that wrapped around his shivering form.

His clothes, a black vest and dark blue jeans clung soggily to his pale skin as he shifted slightly, fiddling with his fingers. Closing his eyes, he inhaled a sharp breath through his nose. The musky smells of wet dirt, herbs and grass filled his senses before he let them loose with a silent sigh.

He felt his spine tremble a bit from the cold, but he still stared ahead, eyes half open. Water soaked through his worn-out clothes, drenching the bony skin beneath.

The rain always calmed him; bringing what little hope that desperately clung to his heart to life. The soft hissing of rain pattering on leaves, the ground and buildings took him to a utopia that only faintly resided in his mind shrouded in darkness.

A sharp wind made him hug his knees ever tighter. The rain began to fall even heavier, taking a drastic turn from a gentle rainfall to a downpour. He shivered, closing his eyes. He felt his hair wash over more of his face, concealing his vision in a dark red.

One would look at this young male teen, sitting on a roof in the pouring rain as someone insane.

A certain, dark blue-haired girl had these very thoughts in her mind.

"Gold, Silver's sitting on the roof again!" She yelled, azure eyes shifting back and fourth, as though searching.

Another young teen emerged from the hallway, adjusting the yellow-striped black hat he wore over his jet-black hair. He wore a goofy smile on his face, amber eyes bright as he walked into the room.

"Crys, you should let Silver do what he wants." He told the dark-haired girl, who crossed her arms.

"But Gold, he could catch a cold! Do you see how much rain is falling?" She pointed a finger at the window, and sure enough, water washed down it like a waterfall and pattered against it with loud taps. "And it's autumn! It's freezing outside!"

The black-haired teen boy, known as Gold's smile depleted ever-so-slightly. "But you know Silver. He's pretty much immune to every illness there is!"

Crys rolled her eyes. "Yeah, are you talking about the same guy who had a high fever a few days ago?"

Gold lowered his gaze. Indeed, Silver had a terrible fever from staying out and swimming in the ocean near their home a few days ago. That red-haired man was very stubborn, though. He wouldn't accept help, and tried to act normal. And because of that, Gold and Crys didn't know whether or not Silver was fully healthy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He scratched his head behind his hat, looking away with a sheepish grin. "I'll go talk to him, alright?"

Without waiting for Crys' answer, Gold walked to the outside door, pulling the white hood that rested on his shoulders over his head before stepping outside.

He was immediately soaked, the force of the water pulling his dripping hood back over his shoulders. He walked a bit into the driveway, and sure enough, Silver was sitting on the roof, staring blankly at the trees ahead.

Shaking his head slightly, Gold walked over to the side of the house, where a wooden ladder leaned against the wall. It was darker because of the water, and dripped with the clear liquid as it fell into a growing puddle on the ground. He reached forward, and got a grip on the ladder before climbing up it carefully to the roof.

"Silver?"

Silver didn't seem to give Gold a single thought as he continued to stare ahead. Gold walked up to him, noticing that Silver was shivering and his hair covered a majority of his face.

Gold frowned. Silver looked absolutely miserable in his worn out outfit that he always was wearing and his soaking wet hair. He forced a smile as he knelt beside Silver, who looked at him with the same, blank eyes. Gold sighed, trying to keep a faint smile on his face.

"Silver, why are you out here?"

The red-haired teen looked away from Gold, continuing to watch the area ahead of him.

Gold frowned, sitting down with a sigh. "Silver, you know that it's freezing..." He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering slightly as water ran down his face.

Silver ignored him, though his head lowered very slightly.

Gold shifted, moving a bit closer to his friend. "What's wrong, Silver?"

"Why should you care?" He whispered in reply, looking at Gold with a cold glare through the hair that covered them slightly. "Just leave me alone."

_And there's his stubborn personality. Typical._

Gold sighed. "Silver, I know there's something bothering you. Stop hiding it."

Silver's form slumped, gray eyes staring at the ground. He stayed silent, closing his eyes.

At this point, Gold grew more concerned for his friend. He looked freezing...

Scooting away from Silver, Gold unzipped his red jacket, taking it off before wrapping it around Silver's shivering form.

He blinked in surprise, feeling immediately warmer when Gold wrapped his jacket around him. But he didn't want Gold to be freezing. He was only wearing a thin, black t-shirt and jeans! He sighed. "I don't need this." He muttered, trying to take it off. He handed it to Gold, who looked hurt.

Gold slowly accepted the jacket back, looking down at his feet dangling from the roof. "Silver, you need this..."

"No I don't, Gold. I'm fine." His voice was raspy, as though his throat hurt. "You need it more than me, either way." He paused before adding: "Just leave me alone."

Gold glared at Silver. "Silver, would you at least explain to me why you're out here anyway? It's the middle of autumn, it's pouring rain, and you're just sitting here! You're... going to get sick, and you know it!"

Silver finally showed emotion. Irritation. "Have I no right to be alone?"

"You could at least be inside, in your room!" Gold's reply rang across the misty air around them.

Silver stayed silent as Gold paused.

"...And I care about you, you know?"

Silver felt his eyes widen slightly. Never had someone genuinely care about him... being abandoned as a child had taken a huge chunk out of his sanity, and he kept himself in the dark, in fear of being abandoned by any friends he made. He only accepted Gold's kindness because of how ill he was. Never before had someone showed their appreciation like Gold did...

Gold stood, his soaked red jacket hanging on one of his shoulders. "But I know you don't care." His voice sounded hurt as he turned around. "I'll leave you alone, then." With that, he walked away.

Silver looked behind him, at Gold's retreating form. "Gold... Wait..."

Gold turned back towards him, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Silver swallowed the lump in his sore throat, brushing the hair away from his eyes.

"Please don't go..."


End file.
